


Et si nous refaisions avec des et si ?

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Human Derek, Human Scott McCall, Multi, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Teacher Derek, Werefox Stiles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si nous réécrivions l'histoire ? Et si Stiles était le fils des Hale ? Si Derek était le meilleur ami de Scott, le fils Stilinski et professeur de lettre ? à voir ce que ça donnerait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre I

« ça fait trop bizarre, sérieux ! J'aurais jamais cru que tu arrives à devenir professeur, encore moins dans mon lycée ! » Déclara Scott en essayant de se retenir de se moquer de son meilleur ami.

 

« Haa... La ferme. Et dis à personne que tu me connais ! J'ai pas envie de passer pour un débile que tu côtoie. » Maugréa la voix de Derek.

« Si tu crois que j'ai envie qu'on sache que je connais personnellement le professeur dont tous les élèves vont bientôt avoir peur... Je ne crois pas, non. »

 

L’aîné se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Derek connaissait Scott depuis... Depuis sa naissance, en fait, il habitait la maison à coté mais n'avait que six ans à l'époque. Il avait toujours été un peu renfrogné et solitaire, il ne se faisait pas d'amis et ça lui allait très bien, contrairement à Scott qui était du genre sociable, toujours souriant, trop gentil pour son bien-être... Bref, Derek avait dû être le grand-frère qu'il n'avait pas eu pour que le plus jeune ne finisse pas comme l'idiot du coin à qui on pouvait tout faire. Non, dans le quartier c'était plutôt... Si tu touches un cheveu de la famille Mccall alors ce n'était pas sûr que tu revois la lumière du jour. Ça avait apporté quelques problèmes à son shérif de père, mais en sachant que c'était pour protéger des gens qu'il aime, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. En tout cas, ce genre de chamailleries arrivaient tout le temps, pratiquement dés qu'ils se croisaient, comme des véritables frères. C'est sûr que leur relation ne faisait pas penser à des meilleurs amis, vu que si on cherchait... Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de points communs et leur amitié était un véritable mystère. Cependant, ils ne se posaient pas la question. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et c'était amplement suffisant à savoir.

 

Scott afficha un dernier sourire à Derek avant de le laisser dans sa salle pour qu'il prépare son cours. La journée ne faisait que commencer, et quand il se rendit à son casier pour vérifier son état, il remarqua tout de suite le jeune homme à coté de lui en train de galérer avec son cadenas. Une chemise à carreau. L'air débraillé. Et sans doute un geek, voyant le Dark Vador sur son sac. Il ne le connaissait pas, ce qui était étrange parce qu'il lui semblait connaître pratiquement tout le monde à Beacon Hills, surtout les gens de son âge.

 

« Salut, je peux t'aider ? »

 

Le jeune tourna un regard surpris vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole.

 

« Heu je... Je galère un peu avec le cadenas. Enfin, je galère avec un peu tout en général ! »

 

Chemise à carreaux rit doucement, semblant vouloir cacher sa gêne d'avoir était pris la main dans le sac en pleine galère. Scott observa le papier à sa main.

 

« Je crois que ce n'est pas un 19, mais un 61...

\- Ho... »

 

Il observa ensuite l'autre froncer un peu les sourcils, l'air de se maudire de ne pas y avoir penser tout seul. Et réussit enfin à ouvrir son casier. Il sourit alors, un peu crispé.

 

« Je sais que j'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je t'assure que je suis intelligent ! » Scott lui sourit doucement et lui tendit amicalement la main.

« Scott Mccall, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Stiles ! Stiles Hale ! » Lui répondit-il enthousiaste en lui serrant la main.

« Pas courant comme prénom.

\- J'ai une famille assez... étrange.

\- Ho. Cool, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi !

\- Je parlerais pas trop vite à ta place, je parle très souvent pour ne rien dire et la plupart du temps on finit par se désintéresser de ce que je dis !

\- T'as trouvé le bon gars alors, paraît que je suis trop gentil pour mon bien-être, armé d'une grande patience qui plus est !

\- Nan, je te crois pas ! On peut pas être patient à ce point-là !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que mon meilleur ami apprécie que tu le traites de menteur...

\- Ton meilleur ami ? »

 

Stiles jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours, s'attendant presque à voir débouler un énergumène de nulle part, ce qui fit rire le brun.

 

« Ho, tu le verras pas ici, il est... Partis loin !

\- Ha, dur. Quoique, je me suis jamais vraiment fais d'amis, donc je sais pas trop ce que ça fait ! »

 

Et voilà, ils s'entendaient déjà ces deux-là, Derek dirait que c'est Scott, trop gentil, trop sociable, trop patient... Trop Scott ! Et il n'imaginait même pas les problèmes que la connaissance de Stiles allaient entraîner, comment aurait-il pu, de toute façon ? Peu après, ils entrèrent dans la classe que Scott avait quitté il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il sourit d'ailleurs à Derek qui se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de s'apercevoir qu'un jeune homme – mais si, vous savez, chemise à carreaux – lui tendait un papier qu'il lut en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, Stiles était un élève inscrit à la dernière minute.

 

« Comment ça se lit ?

\- Stiles.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui, et vous ?

\- Stilinski.

\- Ho ! Stiles, Stilinski, ça se ressemble, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

 

Demanda celui-ci, toujours content de trouver des coïncidence là où il n'y en avait pas, contrairement à Derek qui le fixait l'air de dire, que ça ne le faisait pas rire, lui. Il se sentit vite mal à l'aise et se massa la nuque en détournant le regard.

 

« Okay, c'est clair qu'on se ressemble pas... »

 

Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre la place libre à coté de Scott, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son nouveau professeur qui comprit bien vite que son meilleur ami s'était encore trouvé un ami bizarre à adopter ! Il ne pouvait pas se faire un ami normal une fois dans sa vie ? Non, bien sûr que non, il fallait toujours qu'il reste dans les problèmes. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu de sa faute aussi, vu qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus normal du monde non plus. Effrayant plus qu'autre chose. Bien qu'il avait un physique agréable, personne ne le nierait. Même pas le nouveau venu qui commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait pour mériter un tel regard de la part du plus vieux. Il sentait que l'année commençait bien, décidément...

 


	2. Chapitre II

Stiles ne tarda pas à se cacher avec un livre pour ne plus voir le regard menaçant de Mr Stilinski, parce que ça commençait vraiment à devenir flippant... Derek, pour sa part, avait bien vu Scott avec son air de reproche pour qu'il arrête de faire ça, mais il s'en fichait. Comme toujours. Et l'avait merveilleusement ignoré. Aussi, quel fût le soulagement de chemise à carreaux quand la sonnerie retentit et qu'il put enfin sortir de cet enfer ! Il se demandait si tous les cours de lettres allaient se passer comme ça, parce qu'il en aurait vite marre... Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette matière.

 

Le reste de la matinée se passa plus paisiblement, au grand soulagement du petit nouveau, content de constater que le problème ne venait pas de lui mais du professeur qu'il venait juste de renommer Mr Grincheux. À midi, lui et son nouvel ami Scott, arrivèrent au self, si Stiles cherchaient des places, le brun lui indiqua une table déserté de toute personne.

 

« C'est notre table.

\- Notre table ? On a des tables attribués ?

\- Disons ça comme ça... Si tu jettes un coup d’œil dans la salle, tu verras que les gens ont leur propre groupe, et chaque groupe, a sa table. »

 

à peine avait-ils commencé cette discussion qu'un jeune homme, un peu plus âgé cependant, les cheveux blonds et bouclés les rejoignirent. Fixant Stiles un petit moment d'un air suspicieux – décidément, ça va devenir une manie – il reporta son regard sur Scott.

 

« C'est qui celui-là ?

\- Celui-là, il a un prénom et une bouche pour parler, mais surtout il t'entend alors il te prie de lui parler directement !

\- Ho, je sens qu'il va me plaire, « celui-là »... Je m'appelle Isaac Lahey.

\- Enchanté, je crois, mais c'est Stiles Hale.

\- Hé bien, petit Stiles, le groupe des geeks me semble tout désigné pour toi. »

 

Isaac lui désigna le groupe en question, il observa un moment avant de froncer un peu le nez, ils avaient l'air ennuyant à mourir... Et puis Scott était le premier à lui avoir adresser la parole, il était sympa et semblait plus amusant que ce groupe de geek.

 

« Non, ça va aller... D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le nom de notre groupe alors ?

\- Il n'y en a pas vraiment... Les minables ?

\- Les moins que rien aussi.

\- Ou les abrutis.

\- Bref, pas le groupe où on veut rester. Même si généralement, on recueille les nouveaux avant qu'ils trouvent leur groupe. »

 

Un sourire s'allongea sur le visage de Stiles, plutôt content de trouver des gens amusant et sans doute aussi bizarre que lui.

 

« ça m'a l'air chouette, je crois que je vais rester avec vous ! » Isaac afficha un petit air surpris.

« Scott, je t'ai déjà dis d'éviter de ramener des maso ! »

 

Stiles tourna les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé mais avant qu'il ait réussi à répliquer quoique ce soit, le blondinet reçu une miche de pain en plein sur la tête et pesta un peu en se tournant vers l'origine de ce morceau de pain, à quelque table de là, un charmant jeune homme – bon d'accord, pas charmant du tout en vérité – souriait à pleine dents en passant le bras autour de la rouquine qui lui tenait compagnie et qui semblait être sa petite-amie.

 

« Je vais vraiment finir par le tuer, celui-là... » Souffla-t-il, excédé par son comportement.

« Et qui c'est, ceux-là ?

\- C'est le groupe des populaires. Celui qui sourit comme un débile c'est Jackson Whittemore, le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, accessoirement mon emmerdeur de voisin, on se connait depuis la primaire, on était même ami tous les trois. Mais il a voulu changer pour devenir Mr Perfection. À coté, sa copine c'est Lydia, encore à coté, la brune s'appelle Alisson, elle est arrivé il y a quelques jours en ville. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour trouver son groupe, elle...

\- Moi non plus, je te signale.

\- Oui, oui, on verra si tu ne regrettes pas dans les jours à venir... Et le reste de la table ce sont des joueurs de Lacrosse.

\- D'accord... Et c'est quoi le Lacrosse ? »

 

Scott et Isaac regardèrent leur nouvel ami comme s'il venait d'une autre galaxie et pendant un instant, l'autre se demanda même s'il n'avait pas un autre œil qui lui était apparut sur le visage ou quelque chose comme ça.

 

« Mais d'où tu sors, toi ?

\- J'étais scolarisé chez moi jusque maintenant alors... Je ne connais pas tout ça. »

 

Il fut presque heureux de ne pas devoir s'expliquer plus lorsqu'un autre jeune homme vint les rejoindre à table. Isaac le regarda d'un air incertain d'ailleurs.

 

« Salut les gars.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Ce n'est pas ta table, tu sais...

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas comme si on se connaissait pas non plus. Et Jackson m'agace, je veux l'agacer en retour.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, fais-toi plaisir... »

 

Le nouveau venu esquissa un petit sourire avant de voler un baiser à blondinet, puis ils jetèrent tout deux un coup d’œil à Jackson qui n'avait plus son sourire débile, laissant place à un regard noir.

 

« ça a plutôt l'air de bien marcher ! » Rigola Isaac avant que Scott ne se décide à présenter les deux autres.

« Stiles, voici Danny, le meilleur ami de Jackson, gardien de but de lacrosse et notre ami aussi. Danny, Stiles, le nouveau de la bande.

\- Cool, bienvenu parmi nous !

\- T'es gay ? » demanda l'hyperactif comme si c'était une question existentielle, ce qui valut un rire de la part de Danny, réellement amusé par le comportement improbable du jeune homme devant lui.

« Effectivement, bonne déduction ! »

 

Le nouveau de la bande fit une petite moue boudeuse en voyant que les deux autres aussi était en train de se moquer de lui, même si ça n'avait rien de méchant. Malgré tout, il était content de constater que jusque là – mis à part Mr Grincheux – tout se passait bien. Il se faisait même des amis, ce qui était inespéré !

 

Bien plus tard, alors que Derek était chez lui, enfin chez son père mais ça restait chez lui vu qu'il y habitait, ne voyant pas l’intérêt de prendre un deuxième logement alors qu'il y avait bien assez de place ici, et il comptait bien continuer de veiller sur son père. Il sera bien temps de penser à déménager le jour où il trouvera quelqu'un avec qui y habiter. Si ça arrive. Parce que même si les professeurs du lycée essayaient de lui mettre le grappin dessus, il n'hésitait pas à les envoyer balader l'air de rien. Pareil avec toute autre personne, en fait... Il prit une bière dans le frigo avant d'observer son père en train d'éplucher les dossiers d'une affaire dans laquelle il ne s'en sortait pas, à en juger par son expression. Aussi, quand le regard de Derek tomba sur le nom « Hale », ça fit tilt dans sa tête.

 

« C'est quoi ton affaire ?

\- Une sordide histoire dont je ne suis pas censé te parler...

\- Je crois que ça concerne un de mes élèves.

\- … Stiles ? »

 

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse, il avait donc vu juste, ça concernait le nouvel élève... Son regard devait dire qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire avant de connaître toute l'histoire, alors le shérif soupira.

 

« Sa grande sœur a été retrouvé morte dans la forêt... Enfin, un bout d'elle, elle a été coupé en deux et on a retrouvé qu'un seul bout... Déjà que le gamin avait perdu presque toute sa famille dans un incendie criminel, il y a presque 6 ans, maintenant ça... Juste au moment où on allait appeler les services sociaux pour trouver une famille d'accueil pour l'adolescent, son oncle est sorti d'un coma dans lequel il était plongé depuis l'incendie. Il se passe des choses étranges...

\- Attends... Beacon Hills est une petite ville, pourquoi on n'en a pas entendu parlé ?

\- On a apparemment fait pression pour que ça n'apparaisse pas dans la presse ou ailleurs, il ne faut pas que ça sorte du commissariat. »

 

C'était plutôt raté alors, parce qu'à peine sa phrase terminée, Derek était déjà dehors pour aller tambouriner à la porte de son voisin Mccall. Alors qu'il lui ouvrit, et avant même qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, le grincheux l'agressa presque.

 

« Je peux savoir où t'as encore été le chercher ton nouveau pote, là ?!

\- Hein ? Bas... C'est juste le nouveau de l'école, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te signale que ce petit gringalet est pas clair, il attire de toute évidence les problèmes, pratiquement toute sa famille a cramé dans un incendie, sa grande sœur vient de mourir coupé en deux, t'imagines ? Coupé en deux ! Et la seule personne qui lui reste c'est un oncle qui sort d'un coma de 6 ans, tu vas pas me dire que c'est normal, ça ?! »

 

Scott, d'abord surpris, soupira ensuite longuement... Ayant l'habitude que Derek trouve toujours de quoi suspecter les autres, il n'était pas le fils du shérif pour rien. Il se demandait même s'il ne s'était pas trompé de métier.

 

« ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie, c'est tout... Pourquoi faut toujours que tu soupçonnes tout le monde ?

\- Parce que toi, tu ne le fais jamais ! Surtout que jusque là, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu tort.

\- ça ne veut pas dire que tu auras toujours raison non plus. Stiles est quelqu'un de très bien, tu le verrais peut-être si tu ne passais pas ton temps à le fusiller du regard comme tu l'as fais aujourd'hui !

\- Non mais j'hallucine, tu t'entends parler ? Tu ne le connais que depuis aujourd'hui ! Mais d'accord, très bien, je te laisse courir vers les ennuis, et je pourrais ensuite te dire que j'avais raison ! »

 

Finit-il en grognant, parce que même humain, Derek grogne. Il repartit comme il était venu alors que Scott se disait qu'au final c'était plutôt son meilleur ami qui s'attirer des problèmes en se mêlant de ses affaires. En fait, le plus jeune n'avait eu aucun soucis pendant le temps que Derek était partis à l'université finir ses études. Bon, il n'était pas populaire, c'était certain, mais il menait une vie plutôt peinard. Les problèmes, c'était quand Derek était dans le coin. Il haussa les épaules en fermant la porte, il devrait se préparer psychologiquement à ce que les choses tournent au vinaigre...

 

Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit loin de la réalité. Bon, il était certainement loin, trèèèèès loin de pouvoir se douter de la vérité sur la situation, Derek aussi d'ailleurs, mais n'avait pas spécialement envie de savoir. Parce que savoir, ça apporte des problèmes, et lui, personnellement, il n'avait pas franchement envie d'en avoir. Recueillir les petits loups abandonnés, ça oui, c'était son truc. Soigner les animaux blesser aussi. Les problèmes, les secrets, les mensonges... Il préférait les ignorer.

 

Ce qui n'était pas du tout l'avis de son voisin, ni de Stiles, qui soupira en entrant dans la grande maison brûlé qui semblait même abandonné. Il trouva son oncle, allongé dans le vieux canapé en train de feuilleter un livre. Semblant calme.

 

« 'Soir, Peter, tu boudes toujours ? »

 


	3. Chapitre III

Peter soupira, levant un peu les yeux au ciel sans pour autant porter son attention sur le garçon.

 

« Je ne boude pas, Stiles... Je suis juste extrêmement frustré !

\- Hé bien content de l'apprendre, parce que s'il y en a bien un qui devrait être en colère ici, c'est moi !

\- Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre.

\- Ne me sors pas ce genre d'excuse alors que tu agis comme un enfant gâté qui ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences de ses actes !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu ! Tu te doutes bien que je n'accepterais pas aussi facilement de rester avec le tueur de ma sœur si je n'avais pas besoin de toi !

\- J'ai fais ça pour le bien de la meute !

\- La meute ? Mais quelle meute ? Il ne reste plus que nous deux, Peter ! Tu es mon dernier parent, mon dernier espoir si je ne veux pas finir en famille d'accueil ! Alors maintenant assume ce rôle au lieu de ne penser qu'à ta pomme, au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Reste avec moi, au lieu d'aller te battre avec des chasseurs qui n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer de sang-froid !

\- Ils n'hésiteront pas quand même...

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour se jeter directement dans leur gueule ! Nous avons assez souffert tout les deux. Alors, s'il te plait. Juste pour le moment, laisse tomber cette histoire de vengeance. »

 

Stiles essuyait les larmes qui roulaient à présent sur ses joues, il voulait que Peter comprenne, qu'il accepte de se tenir tranquille, au moins un petit moment. Le temps qu'il puisse réfléchir à tout ça. L'oncle avait finalement tourné son regard vers lui, il n'était pas insensible, loin de là. Surtout en ce qui concernait son neveu qui avait toujours été différent des autres à ses yeux. Laura, ce n'était pas pareil. D'après lui, elle n'avait jamais mérité son statut d'Alpha, tout comme sa mère avant elle, Talia, sa propre sœur qui était morte dans l'incendie. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec ce pouvoir, la preuve, elle n'avait rien pu faire à l'incendie. Alors que Peter l'avait prévenu de nombreuses fois. Il lui avait dis de se méfier, surtout de Kate Argent, est-ce qu'elle l'avait écouté ? Bien sûr que non. Peter Hale était un peu comme Stiles, le genre de personne qui avait raison mais que personne n'écoutait. C'est pour cela qu'il méritait le pouvoir d'Alpha plus que quiconque. Ho, il ne fallait pas croire, ils ne se connaissaient pas tellement, après tout quand Peter est tombé dans le coma, Stiles était encore jeune. Pourtant, le jeune homme, même à cet âge où il n'aurait pas dû se promener tout seul, était venu par ses propres moyens, parler pendant des heures à son oncle. En grandissant, il lui lisait même carrément des livres, et le loup-garou, qui entendait tout, pensait, mais ne pouvait pas bouger, avait beaucoup apprécié cela.

 

Pour tout avouer, il considérait Stiles comme son propre fils. Bien entendu qu'il voulait prendre soin de lui. Mais il imaginait plutôt faire ça en massacrant la famille Argent. Il s'approcha finalement de son neveu pour le serrer doucement dans ses bras, pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Il détestait le voir ainsi. Et Stiles lui-même détestait le fait qu'on puisse le voir si faible. Aucune excuse ne sera dites. Aucun mot vide de sens prononcé. Aucune promesse qui pourrait être brisé.

 

« On rentre chez nous ?

\- Ce n'est pas chez moi...

\- Alors ça le deviendra. »

 

Le plus vieux souffla, il ne l'avouerait pas mais quitter cet endroit lui faisait un peu mal. Plus rien n'était comme dans ses souvenirs, et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient déçament pas vivre ici... Relachant le plus jeune, Peter reprit la parole.

 

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fais pour remarquer que je n'étais plus dans le comas.

\- Ne me prends pas un débile, je sais quand même voir la différence entre mon oncle qui est dans le comas et mon oncle qui fait semblant !

\- J'aurais pu tromper n'importe qui d'autre.

- Oui, oui, et bien tu n'as qu'à maudire d'avoir un neveu aussi particulier alors ! »

 

Peter esquissa un faible sourire avant d'enfin quitter la maison, montant dans le tas de ferraille qui servait de Jeep à Stiles. Il aurait pu lui demander pourquoi il gardait cette voiture alors qu'il pourrait en avoir une plus belle, une meilleure, n'importe laquelle ! Mais non, parce qu'il savait. Stiles et la vieille Jeep, c'était comme lui et cette ancienne maison toute brûlée.

 

Ça faisait bien une semaine voir deux que cette histoire avait commencé, tout dépendait d'à partir de quand vous jugeriez que c'est le cas. Stiles avait retrouvé un bout du corps de Laura, et l'avait enterré. Pas que ça ne lui fasse rien, loin de là, mais il était comme préparé psychologiquement à ce que cela arrive un jour. Fatalement. Il aimait sa sœur, elle prenait soin de lui, mais elle ne le comprenait pas et il avait toujours su au fond de lui qu'elle ne serait pas toujours là pour lui. Une fois, le corps – enfin le bout – enterré, il était directement partis voir Peter. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il en parle à la police. Ni à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

 

Imaginez sa surprise en entrant dans la pièce et qu'il s'est tout de suite rendu compte que Peter n'était plus dans le coma. Sa colère quand il comprit que ce n'était personne d'autre que lui qui avait tué Laura. Il avait été fou de rage et s'était mis à crier sur le plus vieux. Partagé entre colère et tristesse. Heureusement qu'à ce moment-là, la folie meurtrière de Peter était passé sinon ça aurait pu mal finir. Il dut bien vite calmer Stiles, à l'aide de ses nouveaux yeux rouges, avant qu'il ne rameute tout l'hôpital. Après cela, Peter se montra très persuasif envers les médecins pour qu'ils le laissent sortir rapidement, surtout que pendant ce temps-là, on retrouvait l'autre bout du corps de Laura. Constatant que tout allait bien chez l'homme – mis à part les brûlures toujours là, mais il pouvait vivre avec – ils l’autorisèrent à quitter les lieux tout en conseillant de rester prudent.

 

Depuis la dispute de l'hôpital, lui et Stiles n'avaient échangés que quelques mots, leur plus longue conversation se résumant à :

 

« J'ai été t'inscrire au lycée.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai toujours étudié à domicile !

\- Il est temps que tu t’intègres aux humains. »

 

C'est tout, le ton de l'oncle disant clairement qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. En même temps, l'hyperactif avait toujours voulu aller étudier avec les autres, il n'avait pas pu à cause de ses pouvoirs un peu difficile à gérer. Et puis, il n'aurait pas à passer son temps avec son oncle pour étudier, comme ça. Tout ça pour dire que Stiles ne faisait pas confiance à Peter, il n'était pas non plus de son coté, simplement il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de vivre avec lui pour ne pas se retrouver dans une maison remplit d'inconnu à qui il devrait constamment cacher ses pouvoirs. Pour sa part, Peter était frustré de ne pas accomplir sa vengeance tranquillement, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Stiles, le laisser à son triste sort, il avait confiance en lui, il le savait intelligent et doué, si quelqu'un pouvait faire perdurer la famille après lui, c'était bien ce jeune garçon.

 

Le lendemain matin, même cours, et c'est repartis. Derek fixait à nouveau Stiles. Non, en fait c'était différent, avant c'était plutôt suspicieux et maintenant c'était carrément méchamment. Stiles, qui avait vécu entouré de loup-garou, commençait à se demander s'il n'allait par finir dévorer tout cru par l'animal devant lui ! Qui était pourtant, totalement humain. Il finit par regarder Scott en soupirant.

 

« Mais c'est quoi son problème avec moi, ce prof ? » L'humain esquissa un petit sourire hésitant avant de lui répondre.

« C'est le fils du Shérif...

\- Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout. » Répondit l'autre, connaissant le Shérif qui était passé poser quelques questions. Il avait fais une drôle de tête, en entendant qu'il était son fils, mais n'avait pas pu se taire, comme d'habitude. Ce qui énerva un peu plus Mr Grincheux.

 

« Mccall, Hale ! Dois-je vous séparer ou allez-vous fermer ce clapet qui vous sert de bouche ?

\- Si on le fermait, on ne pourrait même pas répondre à votre question ! »

 

Il déglutit en voyant le regard noir de Derek qui n'enchérit pas. Préférant finalement faire comprendre à son éléve qu'il avait tout intérêt à se taire s'il ne voulait pas mal finir. Très mal finir. Il reprit finalement son cours comme si de rien nétait, mais le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher longtemps de parler.

 

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Tout le monde est au courant, à Beacon Hills...

\- Et toi, tu es au courant d'autre chose ? »

 

Scott haussa nonchalemment les épaules, parce qu'il n'aimait pas mentir mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de dire à Stiles qu'il était au courant pour sa famille. Ce qui lui valut un regard suspicieux de la part de son voisin de classe qui comprenait que son ami lui cachait des choses, et il n'aimait pas ça.

 

« Je préfère que tu me le dis-

\- ça commence à bien faire, le prochain que j'entends, je lui balance un livre à la tête ! » Menaça le professeur, ce qui fit grimacer celui qui parlait juste à l'instant.

« Je suis contre la maltraitance des livres ! »

 

S'insurgea le plus jeune avant de se maudire mentalement de ne pas pouvoir la fermer de temps en temps. Cette fois, c'était un miracle s'il ne se prenait pas le livre en question, dans la main de Derek qui avait l'air d'hésiter avant de finalement le poser lentement sur son bureau, parce que ce livre ne lui avait rien fais après tout.

 

« Parfait, Hale, toute mes félicitations, je vous accorde le privilége de ma premiére heure de colle de l'année. »

 

«  _Ho merde._ » pensa celui-ci, réussissant tant bien que mal à ne pas le dire à voix haute. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux jours pour avoir une heure de colle. Tout comme il n'avait fallu à Derek que deux jours pour en donner une. Décidément, l'année promettait d'être palpitante avec ces deux-là. Scott, un peu exaspéré par la situation, se demandait quelle tête ferait Stiles en apprenant que Mr Grincheux n'est autre que son meilleur ami.

 

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il a contre moi, ce prof ! Je lui ai rien fais ! » S'exclamait Stiles alors que l'heure du déjeuner était arrivé et Isaac les rejoignait seulement pour manger avec eux.

« Ho, je sens qu'on parle de Derek, ici !

\- Derek ? C'est son prénom ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Comment tu as déviné ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour que tout le monde connaisse Mr Ronchon ici, même si nous, on le connait depuis plus longtemps. » Il afficha un sourire entendu à Scott.

« Comment ça ?

\- Quoi ? Scott, tu ne lui as pas dis ?

\- Je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt.

\- C'est son voisin, alors on s'est déjà croisé vaguement chez Scott. »

 

Oui, parce qu'Isaac non plus ne savait pas pour leur amitié. À chaque fois, qu'il l'avait croisé, Derek était en train de partir, ou venait à l'improviste, une fois qu'il savait qu'Isaac était là, il trouvait un prétexte ou un autre pour expliquer sa présence. Plus de sel, plus de sucre... Peu importe. Leur amitié était donc non seulement inexpliqué, ou inexplicable, mais en plus un secret. Ça fait beaucoup de secrets dans cette histoire. Stiles fixait Scott d'un air dubitatif à présent, pourquoi lui avait-il caché ça ? S'ils se connaissaient, rien qu'un peu, que Derek était le fils du shérif, il y avait bien une petite chance que... Mais le bouclé coupa l'autre en pleine réflexion.

 

« Mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien !

\- Ha ? Ce type bourru, quelqu'un de bien ? Va falloir que tu m'expliques, là... » Blondinet semblait chercher ses mots avant de répondre au jeune homme.

« Hé bien... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le sache, ni même qu'il s'en souvienne en fait, mais quand j'ai commencé à me faire brutaliser par mon père, je ne sais même pas comment il l'a su d'ailleurs, j'ai assister à une scène où il menaçait mon père en le prévenant que s'il retouchait à un de mes cheveux.. En gros, il allait prendre cher.

\- Et depuis ?

\- Il ne s'est plus montré violent envers moi. Et pour le peu qu'il élève la voix, rien que prononcer le nom suffit à le calmer.

\- Ha ouais, quand même... mais il avait quel âge ?

\- Je sais pas... 17 ans, je crois ?

\- Sérieusement ? Ton père a eu peur à ce point d'un ado de 17 ans ?

\- Tu crois que Derek fait peur que depuis hier, peut-être ? C'est un truc qu'il a peaufiné avec les années ! Et crois-moi, c'est le genre d'homme que tu n'as pas du tout envie de voir en colère. »

 

Stiles réfléchit. Et quand Stiles réfléchissait, ça ne donnait pas toujours – voir pas vraiment souvent – quelque chose de bon. Il voyait Derek, il l'imaginait mal tout gentil. En train de prendre la défense de quelqu'un, non plus. Il l'imaginait très bien en train de se prendre la tête avec son oncle, par contre. Et pour ça, il devait éviter une rencontre type parent/professeur qui pourrait aggraver sa situation. Scott était resté silencieux, il savait tout ça, c'était lui qui avait parlé des bleus qu'avait Isaac à Derek, et depuis, même s'il ne se montrait pas particulièrement sympathique envers lui, au moins, il le laissait tranquille et être l'ami de Scott. Tout en ne sachant rien de l'amitié entre Derek et Scott. Stiles, pour sa part, savait que Scott mentait à propos de son meilleur ami et à propos de Mr Grincheux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait une chose. C'est qu'il finirait par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

 

Croyez bien qu'il n'en dit pas un traitre mot quand il se retrouva quelques heures plus tard en heure de colle avec Derek Stilinski, qui n'avait toujours pas appris à sourire, visiblement. Il essayait de rester tranquille sur sa chaise. Vraiment. Alors que Derek se contentait de lire un livre, calmement installé à son bureau. Mais il ne tenait pas en place et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Ce qui faisait soupirer le professeur qui se demandait bien comment il en était arrivé là. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lire en paix. Puis, Stiles ne tint plus.

 

« Vous avez quelque chose contre moi ? » Le plus grand haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es un petit insolent, c'est déjà bien suffisant. » Pesta celui-ci alors que l'élève fronçait les sourcils. Il avait déjà un problème avec lui avant qu'il se montre insolent ! Et il sentait bien que lui aussi ne disait pas tout.

« Et puis je te trouve bien en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient à peine de perdre sa sœur. »

 

Le ton de Derek approchait le reproche, et Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux, il se doutait bien que le fils du shérif connaissait l'histoire, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il devrait y faire face de cette façon. Il baissa la tête en serrant les poings et essayant de réprimer les sentiments qui montaient en lui. Qu'est-ce que croyait cet homme ? Qu'il était content de voir sa sœur morte ? D'avoir même dû l'enterrer lui-même ? De vivre avec son oncle psychopathe ? Hé bien non, tout ça ne lui plaisait pas et le seul endroit où il pouvait un peu oublier toute cette histoire c'était justement le lycée ! Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de parler, ce qui n'empêcha malheureusement pas les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Décidément, il en avait vraiment ras-le-bol de passer pour un pleurnicheur en ce moment. Le professeur afficha un air surpris en constatant que son élève était en train de pleurer, et s'approcha doucement de lui pour lui tendre un mouchoir.

 

« Heu.. Je... Désolé... »

 

C'est tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche, et ce n'était pas franchement glorieux pour un professeur de lettres. Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant, il était simplement suspicieux et maladroit de maniére général en ce qui concerne sa relation avec les gens. Voir sa tête un peu penaud rassura un peu Stiles qui prit le mouchoir pour sécher ses yeux. Derek eut cependant vite fais de se renfrogner en repartant à son bureau.

 

« Mais tu reste un petit insolent. » Celui dont il était question, afficha un petit sourire.

«  _Et ce n'est pas près de changer_ » Pensa-t-il.

 

De son côté, Scott qui attendait Stiles pour rentrer, parce qu'il comptait enfin lui montrer son antre, comptant sûrement qu'il y passe quand il en a envie. Il fut surpris en fermant la porte de son casier, de voir le visage de Allison juste à coté et sursauta presque.

 

« Bonjour, tu es Scott, c'est ça ? » Une fille. Une fille qui connaissait son prénom. Et pas moche du tout en plus !

« Oui, et toi, Allison ? » La jeune fille sourit.

« C'est bien ça, j'ai une question, et je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour avoir la réponse...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce qu'Isaac est gay ? » Mccall haussa un sourcil, perplexe, décidément, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette question... Mais en se rappelant du baiser d'hier, c'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi.

« Pas aux dernières nouvelles, non.

\- Parfait, merci t'es un amour. »

 

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre Lydia l'air de rien. Le brun soupira longuement, évidemment qu'elle ne craquait pas sur lui... Et bientôt, quelqu'un d'autre quittera la table, selon toute vraisemblance.

 


	4. Chapitre IV

« J'suis vraiment un salaud... Tu t'rends compte ! Faire pleurer un élève au bout de deux jours de cours ! Mais comment tu fais pour être ami avec moi !

\- ça c'est un mystère non-résolu, Derek. C'est pas si grave, allons... »

Scott soupira, un peu à court de mots réconfortant, il avait un peu de mal avec le Derek qui avait un peu trop bu, parce que son meilleur ami avait l'alcool mauvais. Très mauvais. Il geignait et était dans un tel état... Qu'il était difficile de le réconforter, même pour ce cher Scott. Pourtant, il le fallait, sinon il n'allait pas se coucher. Il y a des gens comme ça, il faut tout simplement ne pas les laisser boire, sinon c'est à vos risques et périls.

« Mais pourquoi tu te mets jamais en colère comme tout le monde ?!

\- Parce que tu te mets en colère pour deux, déjà, même envers toi-même. Et puis, ça servirait à rien de s'énerver contre un marshmallow dépressif. »

C'était ainsi que le plus jeune avait nommé le Derek alcoolisé. Heureusement que personne d'autre ne le voyait dans cet état sinon l'image de Derek serait anéanti à jamais. Un peu plus tôt, Scott était arrivé chez lui accompagné de Stiles, qui râla en constatant que l'autre n'avait que Trivial Pursuit comme jeu sur la console, et ne resta pas longtemps, promettant qu'il prendrait une tonne de jeu chez lui la prochaine fois. Le brun avait failli répondre que ce serait peut-être plus pratique qu'ils aillent directement chez lui, plutôt, mais s'était ravisé en se disant qu'avec la situation familiale actuelle du jeune homme, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Le plus grand était arrivé un peu plus tard, déjà bien alcoolisé et avec une autre bière à la main, il était à présent adossé sur un coté du lit de Scott qui l'observait et qui l'écoutait geindre. Il lui devait bien ça, après tout. Posant la tête contre le matelas et un bras sur ses yeux, Derek se mit à débiter des paroles assez improbable.

« Tu l'aurais vu... Son regard de miel, remplis de larmes... Et puis sa peau, qui a l'air si douce, si... Ses grains de beautés qui ont l'air de demander qu'on dépose un tendre baiser sur chacun d'eux, à la recherche de chaleur... » Le meilleur ami avait ouvert de grands yeux, interloqués par ce qu'il entendait.

« Faut vraiment que t'arrête la bière toi... »

Mais Derek s'était endormi. Tant pis, il dormirait là et devrait se dépêcher le lendemain matin, en plus de la gueule de bois.

Stiles, pour sa part, en rentrant chez lui, put constater aisément que Peter s'accommodait finalement très bien à leur appartement. Il avait acheté une télé pour le salon, un ordinateur aussi, une musique classique sortait du tourne disque – neuf lui aussi – et Peter était en train de faire la cuisine en attendant le retour de son neveu. Celui-ci arrivant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire peur – Oui, même si ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure idée du monde de faire peur à un psychopathe qui a un couteau à la main - .

« J'suis rentrééééé ! »

Fit-il juste derrière lui. Mais Peter ne sursauta pas. Parce qu'on n'est même pas sûr que Peter puisse sursauter, de toute façon. Au lieu de ça, Peter soupira.

« Je sais, Stiles, tu es aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éléphant... »

Le dénommé, fit une petite moue contrarié. Certes, on ne dirait pas comme ça qu'il en voulait à son oncle, et inversement, mais il faisait un effort pour qu'il y ait un semblant d'entente entre eux. Ils allaient vivre ensemble, après tout, et il ne se voyait pas passer sa vie à faire la gueule et à rester dans le silence. C'était tout simplement impossible pour l'hyperactif qu'il était. Et Peter, bien qu'il aimait le calme, préférait voir son neveu faire des pitreries le sourire aux lèvres plutôt que pleurer ou ruminer dans son coin.

Le lendemain matin, il fallut une aspirine et deux grandes tasses de cafés bien noir pour que Derek ait suffisamment les idées claires pour faire ses cours, même s'il risquait d'être encore plus grincheux qu'à son habitude. Aussi, fut-il surpris, quand il prépara son cours et qu'Isaac s'invita dans sa classe, le faisant arquer un sourcil.

« Bonjour, Derek, ça fait longtemps !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Isaac ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir en cours... » Le blond esquissa un sourire, déjà content que le grand professeur Stilinski ait daigné retenir son prénom.

« Je suis venu te prêter un livre, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- À force de d'observer les livres que tu lis à la bibliothèque. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils en observant Isaac qui n'avait absolument pas honte d'avoir observé Derek de toute évidence, puis il prit le livre que lui tendait le plus jeune qui afficha un grand sourire avant de partir. Il reporta finalement son regard sur le livre en main, un livre rare, voir même introuvable, puisque ça faisait lui-même un certain temps qu'il le cherchait et commençait à désespérer. Il le fixa perplexe un moment, se demandant comment Isaac pouvait savoir ça. Mais rapidement, se dit que Scott devait avoir la réponse.

Le blondinet, de son coté, était parti chercher ses cours dans son casier, alors qu'il se faisait accoster par – ô surprise – Allison.

« Bonjour Isaac !

\- Bonjour heu... Allison. Je peux quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Peut-être bien, dans quelques jours il y a une fête en ville, et j'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes... »

Le bouclé la regarda, surpris, avant de froncer un peu les sourcils, perplexe, se demandant s'il y avait un piège, observant le sourire de la jeune fille, mais apparemment non. Alors il réfléchit tout en fermant son casier.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible...

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est hors de question que je m'asseye à la même table que Jackson.

\- Quoi ? C'est juste pour une histoire de table ?

\- C'est plus compliqué, mais on va dire ça. » Allison ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

« Si ce n'est que ça, je n'ai qu'à venir à la tienne !

\- Hm, bon... Puisque tu y tiens tant. C'est d'accord. »

Il se demandait bien pourquoi une fille de la table des populaires voulait à ce point sortir avec un mec de la table des nuls, mais son sourire était tellement charmant et innocent... Et puis, si c'était pour voir Jackson énervé, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas ! La brune rejoignit ensuite tranquillement la rouquine qui lui servait de meilleure amie.

Bien plus tard, alors que l'heure du déjeuner était arrivé, comme d'habitude, Stiles et Scott furent les premiers arrivé.

« C'est moi ou Mr Grincheux était ailleurs aujourd'hui ?

\- Ha oui ? Je n'ai pas remarqué...

\- Tu mens très mal, tu sais ? » Scott rigola.

« Et je peux savoir ce qui t'a fais pensé ça ? Le fait qu'il ne te fusille pas du regard pendant tout le cours, voir même qu'il évite carrément ton regard ?

\- Ha ! Donc t'as remarqué aussi ! C'est pas moi qui me faisais des idées, je le savais ! J'suis pas encore fou !

\- Certes, mais le « pas encore » est inquiétant. »

Alors qu'ils riaient – et franchement, Stiles trouvait ça agréable par rapport à sa relation avec Derek ou Peter -, ils se turent quand Isaac arriva. Accompagné d'Allison. Puis de Lydia, qui de toute évidence n'avait pas été invité.

« On s'assied avec eux, maintenant ? »

Et alors, la cerise sur le gâteau, Jackson qui suivait les deux demoiselles, semblait hésiter à présent, Isaac poussa alors les plateaux pour que toutes les places soient prises, l'air de dire que non, Jackson n'était pas le bienvenu. Le capitaine de lacrosse lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de repousser les plateaux pour s'y installer. Autant dire que c'était pas la grande joie à la table, face aux têtes d'ahuris qu'affichaient Stiles et Scott.

« Je crois que j'ai loupé un chapitre...

\- Personnellement ça doit être un livre complet que j'ai manqué, à moins qu'on soit arrivé dans une dimension parallèle, à moins que je sois toujours endormis dans mon lit et que mon réveille ait oublié de me réveiller, j'hésite... »

Isaac ne put empêcher un sourire étirer ses lèvres devant les bêtises des deux autres, alors qu'Allison était en train de rire doucement.

« Vous ne devez pas vous connaître, alors Stiles Hale, je te présente Allison Argent, qui est aussi nouvelle en ville. » Présenta Isaac, alors que le non-humain de la bande était en train de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau en entendant le nom de la jeune fille, tellement perturbé qu'il ne reprit pas blondinet en affirmant, que non, il n'était pas nouveau en ville.

« Pardon, tu as bien dis Argent ? A.R.G.E.N.T ? Comme Silver en anglais ? » Demanda-t-il après s'être repris, étant devenu étrangement pâle.

« C'est bien ça, mes parents ont des origines française. » Répondit simplement la brune, ne voyant pas le soucis dans tout cela.

« Excusez, heu, j'ai des trucs à faire. » Prétexta celui-ci avant de fuir sous le regard perplexe des autres, mis à part Scott, à qui tout cela semblait parfaitement banal.

« Il était un peu bizarre, nan ?

\- Ho nan, là il était normal... »

Répondit simplement Mccall. Signifiant certainement par là que si les autres comptaient rester à leur table pendant les jours à venir, ils devraient s'y faire. Sans aucun autre commentaire, il quitta lui aussi la table pour rejoindre Stiles.

Encore bien plus tard – et sans que le plus jeune des Hale n'ait parlé de quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit -, il se retrouva à nouveau chez Scott, mais alors que celui-ci était parti cherché de quoi grignoter, il aperçut quelque chose de très intéressant par la fenêtre de la chambre. Qui donnait en plein sur la chambre d'un autre homme qu'il connaissait, vous l'aurez deviné, Derek Stilinski. Dos à la dite fenêtre, torse nu, en train de faire des tractions. Et bon sang que c'était mieux que regarder son oncle en train de cuisiner. Il l'observait, ne pouvant même plus détacher son regard de cette vision, le corps musclé de Derek, en plein effort, sous la sueur, c'était vraiment quelque chose...

« Je rêve ou t'es en train de mater notre prof, là ? » Stiles ne le lâcha pas pour autant du regard, déglutissant un peu.

« C'est pas humain d'avoir un corps pareil... » Souffla-t-il, pourtant bien mal placé pour faire cette remarque. Le brun rit doucement en l'entendant et s'installa sur le lit avec le plateau de trucs à grignoter.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux... » Dit-il plus pour lui-même avec un sourire, mais ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« Qui ça, nous deux ?

\- Toi et heu... Isaac. Il a prêté un livre à Derek aujourd'hui. » Stiles tourna enfin son regard vers lui, il avait bien compris que Isaac et Derek n'étaient que des connaissances de loin et que ce n'était pas leur genre de se prêter des livres.

« Il lui a prêté un livre ? Il a des vues sur lui ou... ? » Ou quoi ? Il essayait de réfléchir à d'autres éventualités, mais c'était plutôt difficile, il ne comprenait rien aux humains. Scott haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas, non. Surtout qu'il est avec Allison maintenant. »

C'est vrai. Il était avec Allison Argent, maintenant. Fille d'une famille de chasseur. Celle-là même qui avait mise le feu à sa maison quelques années plus tôt. De toute évidence, il ne devait pas approcher cette personne, ce serait plus prudent...

Puisque nous parlons d'Allison et sa famille, elle était justement à table avec son père et sa tante, mangeant le plus tranquillement du monde.

« Alors Allison, ça se passe bien dans ta nouvelle école ?

\- Oui, on ne peut plus bien même, je me suis fais des nouveaux amis aujourd'hui, Isaac, Scott, et un mec un peu bizarre du nom de Stiles...

\- Hale ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, vous vous connaissez ?

\- Disons que... Nos familles se connaissent un peu. »

Un peu trop, même. Kate et Chris s'échangeaient des regards qui voulait tout dire. Il y avait eu peu de survivants durant l'incendie, ils savaient que les derniers restants étaient Laura et Stiles. Tant qu'ils se tenaient tranquille, tout irait bien... Mais ils n'avaient eu vent, ni de la mort de Laura, ni de la sortie du coma de Peter, ce qui était dommage pour eux. Ils ne tarderont, cependant, pas à rattraper le temps perdus...


	5. Chapitre V

Son neveu venait de franchir la porte, et Peter put l'observer venir paresseusement se laisser choir de tout son long sur le canapé, à ses cotés, en soupirant fortement. Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire hausser un sourcil. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas manqué le canapé, sinon, il était persuadé que Stiles se serait laissé aller sur le plancher et n'aurait pas été prêt de se relever.

« S'est-il passé quelque chose ? » Stiles leva les bras, un peu comme un haussement d'épaule.

« Rien. Absolument rien. Nada ! Je dirais même, plus que rien. Comme le néant après la mort. Du rien du tout, du tout.

\- Stiles... Soit il n'y a rien, soit il y a quelque chose, mais il n'y a jamais plus que rien. »

L'hyperactif ronchonna quelque chose en laissant retombé sa tête contre le canapé, il ne pouvait pas dire à son oncle que la fille de la famille de chasseur qui s'en était pris à eux était dans son école et qu'à présent ils se connaissaient tout deux, plus ou moins personnellement... Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'avant de revenir, il avait passé un moment chez Scott à mater son professeur de Lettre, et aussi la personne la plus antipathique qu'il puisse connaître. Et pour tout avouer, s'il gardait le silence, Peter n'avait rien contre.

« Tu sais, je veux bien rester calme, mais à un moment donné, il va bien falloir trouver des personnes qui vaillent le coup de faire partis de notre nouvelle meute. » Le jeune homme tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'aîné.

« Laura et moi, on a vécu rien qu'à deux pendant 10 ans, pourquoi tu veux-

\- Parce que les ennuis ne sont pas loin, ce n'est pas pour rien que les chasseurs sont revenus dans le coin. Je veux bien reconnaître que je suis fort, et que tu fais un certain poids avec tes pouvoirs mais... Je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant. D'ailleurs, tu en es où dans la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs ?

\- Ils sont comme moi, ingérable. Difficile à contrôler. Pleine lune ou pas ! Jusqu'à assez récemment, c'était même impensable que je puisse vivre parmi les humains.

\- Ne te plains pas, c'est grâce à ça que tu as pu t'enfuir ce soir-là, il me semble. »

Stiles fit une petite moue, mais il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire non plus. Bien que ce passage restait flou et mystérieux pour lui. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler non plus, il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de ses pouvoirs en général, même s'il avait bien fallu en passer par là pour les maîtriser un minimum. Ça serait bête de se transformer au milieu des humains pour un oui ou pour un non. Il se redressa et posa la tête contre l'épaule de son oncle. Parce que mine de rien, cette épaule semblait plus confortable que le canapé.

« Je crois que je me suis fais un ami... Enfin, pas qu'un, mais un en particulier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ?

\- Je sais pas trop... Il écoute mes délires sans me juger, il me coupe même pas, ça a même tendance à l'amuser. Je me demande si c'est pas un mutant, en fait. Il est trop patient. Et trop gentil. Dit comme ça, il a l'air même ennuyeux à mourir, mais il l'est pas !

\- C'est pas courant, mais de là à être un mutant...

\- Par contre, je sais qu'il fait des cachotteries. Je sais même pas sur quoi, à chaque fois que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet, on est dérangé ! C'est quand même scandaleux de ne pas arriver à avoir une discussion sans être interrompu !

\- Tout le monde fais des cachotteries, on serait bien mal placé pour leur reprocher... »

Stiles se renfrogna, parce que eux, ce n'était pas pareil, ils n'avaient pas le choix et si Stiles l'avait, alors il préférerait ne pas mentir et ne rien cacher. Il fixa l'écran noir de la nouvelle télé tout en réfléchissant ce que pouvait lui cacher Scott, au calme ambiant de la musique classique, et se demanda aussi pourquoi Peter avait acheté une télé. Peut-être un besoin excessif d'achats dû à sa frustration actuelle... Si c'était le cas, à quoi pouvait ressembler sa chambre ? Stiles avait ce qu'il fallait dans la sienne. Télé, ordinateur, console de jeux. Comme ça avait toujours été le cas, il trouvait ça suffisant. Mais l'oncle s'était mis à lui acheter plein de vêtements, sans qu'il ait son mot à dire, ça faisait deux jours qu'il trouvait un tas de vêtements neufs sur son lit. Allant du plus chic au plus banal, comme si Peter avait fais des magasins différents.

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, jour où Scott peut rester jusqu'à l'heure qu'il décide dans son lit confortable et chaud, il fut tiré de ses songes par des pas lourds et assez pressés dans l'escalier. Tout de suite, il se maudit d'avoir donné un double des clés à Derek. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre du jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne et ouvrit les rideaux, laissant pénétrer la lumière qui ne donnait vraiment pas envie au dis réveillé.

« Allez, debout marmotte, aujourd'hui je vais te prouver que j'ai de bonnes raisons de me méfier de Stiles. »

Scott, qui s'était redressé en l'entendant entré, plissait les yeux sous la lumière trop ardente pour lui tout en essayant de comprendre les propos de son ami. Une fois l'info enregistré, il se rallongea en ramenant la couverture sur lui. Non mais ça va pas ? Il ne savait pas ce que Derek avait prévu ou même ce qu'il lui avait traversé la tête pour qu'il décide ça d'un coup. Mais franchement, là tout de suite, il s'en fichait. Il était quelqu'un de patient, mais lui vivant, il ne se lèvera pas aussi tôt un samedi, pour faire je ne sais quoi qui prouverait que comme d'habitude, son ami avait raison. Le plus grand ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille, il tira brusquement la couverture, sous une protestation du plus petit, et commença à attraper un tee-shirt, un jean, un boxer qu'il lui balança dessus sans ménagement.

« Lève-toi crétin, je t'attends. »

Puis il repartit en bas pour l'attendre sans un mot de plus. Scott ne put s'empêcher de soupirer longuement, comment ne pas supporter Stiles une fois qu'on a un énergumène pareil comme meilleur ami ?

« Et merde... »

Lui vivant, il allait s'habiller et encore suivre Derek dans les embêtements, évidemment. Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est ami. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans la camaro de Derek, à moitié endormi. Parce que oui, même simple professeur au lycée, Derek a une camaro, une histoire beaucoup trop longue et pas des plus intéressante. Pendant le trajet, gardant tout deux le silence, le cerveau de Scott se mit enfin en état de marche pour réfléchir, et si celui de Stiles ne donnait pas forcément des bonnes choses, celui de Scott était carrément contre productif vu qu'il ne concernait même pas le sujet abordé, c'est à dire que son nouvel ami n'était pas digne de confiance.

« Au fait, Isaac est venu me prêter un livre que je cherchais, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi, par le plus grand des hasards ? » Scott ne put retenir un sourire.

« Ha oui, il a fait ça ? Non, je ne sais pas... Tu devrais lui demander.

\- Tu savais qu'il m'observait ?

\- Oui, je le savais... »

Derek regarda son voisin en coin, il affichait une expression qu'il connaissait bien et qui voulait dire que s'il voulait le fin mot de l'histoire, il faudrait qu'il demande au principal concerné. Même si Scott mentait mal, voir très mal, il savait garder un secret. La camaro se gara devant une grande maison toute brûlée que le plus jeune regarda dubitatif.

« On est où ?

\- J'ai fais des recherches, c'est l'ancienne maison des Hale.

\- On a le droit d'être là ?

\- Plus ou moins... Et ils n'ont pas encore cherché par ici.

\- Cherché quoi ?

\- Le reste du corps de la sœur de ton pote. » McCall ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Derek, ne me dis pas qu'on est venu chercher un corps ! »

Mr Grincheux se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour toute réponse comme si tout était normal et sortit de la voiture pour faire un tour dans les environs, rapidement suivis de Scott qui soupira à nouveau. Il voulait rentrer et se recoucher. Il observait Derek en repartant dans la suggestion dans laquelle il était partis avant de se faire interrompre. Derek soupçonnant Stiles d'on ne sait trop quoi. Derek faisant pleurer Stiles. Derek buvant parce qu'il culpabilise. Derek disant des phrases bizarres au sujet du corps de Stiles... Stiles matant Derek par la fenêtre... Et maintenant, Derek semblait carrément être obnubilé par Stiles. Un petit sourire égaya le visage de Scott, d'accord, il voyait ce que c'était. Et il comptait bien s'en mêler, pour une fois.

Derek gronda, parce qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose, qu'il parlait à Scott, qui ne l'écoutait pas du tout vu qu'il était dans ses pensées concernant Derek et Stiles. Il venait de trouver un endroit où la terre semblait avoir été retourné assez récemment, et une sorte de cercle avec une plante qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne semblait pas être là par hasard...

« Et tu veux faire quoi ? Qu'on aille chercher des pelles pour déterrer un corps qui n'est peut-être même pas là ?

\- Hm, non. Mais je peux dire à mon père de venir fouiner par ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Une nouvelle voix venait d'arriver dans la conversation et les deux autres se tournèrent vers Peter, qui avait retrouvé son visage d'antan, et si on lui demande, c'est de la chirurgie. Il était calme, mais n'aimait pas qu'on vienne fouiner trop de prés de lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je déteste les gens qui répondent par une autre question... »

L'ambiance venait de changer, Peter était là, et pas moyen de savoir à quoi il pensait, Derek fronçait les sourcils, n'aimant déjà pas cet homme alors que Scott... étant Scott, il attendait la suite des choses, tout simplement. En vérité, le loup-garou évaluait les deux hommes, l'un avait l'air costaud, assez grand, ronchon... Il ferait un parfait bêta. Il pourrait même l'embêter. Ce qu'il le dérangeait c'était le jeune homme à coté, plus petit, plus jeune et semblait se contenter de suivre l'autre homme... N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'oncle de Stiles reprit.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu mettre le feu parce que vous avez dix ans de retard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu, là ? » Demanda Derek qui faisait comme s'il avait rien entendu, montrant l'endroit où la terre semblait plus fraîche qu'autour. Peter haussa les épaules.

« J'ai enterré un loup-garou après l'avoir tué, rien d'extraordinaire. »

Derek grogna, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire en coin celui qu'il avait en face, il savait qu'il pourrait s'amuser avec lui. Et puis, c'était toujours plaisant de voir à quelle point la vérité était, plus souvent qu'on ne le croyait, plus difficile à croire qu'un mensonge. Le professeur s'avança vers l'inconnu d'un pas menaçant pour lui faire face de plus prés.

« Je vous déconseille de faire le malin avec moi.

\- Ha oui ? Sinon quoi ? »

Sinon ? C'était le moment de Scott d'entrer en scène, bien sûr, il n'avait aucune envie d'être témoin d'une bagarre avec ou sans loup-garou. Il se mit entre les deux et attrapa le bras de Derek.

« Hé, Derek, on se calme d'accord ? On va rentrer et laisser monsieur tranquille ! Allez ! »

Ce qui calma un peu le professeur, qui ne quitta pourtant pas le loup-garou qui souriait de manière satisfaite, alors qu'il se faisait traîner avec beaucoup de mal par le plus jeune jusque la voiture. Ils repartirent ainsi, sans plus d'information mais sans effusion de sang.

Quand à Stiles, ce pauvre Stiles qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui était loin de savoir ce qui se passait prés de son ancienne demeure, il était tranquillement en train de remettre de l'essence dans sa jeep. Sage, lui. Quand une voiture vint se garer à coté de la sienne, que le gars qui en sortit n'avait vraiment pas l'air de rigoler, encore moins quand il vint se mettre en face de lui en le fixant, il ne le connaissait pas, mais il pouvait sentir les problèmes.

« Stiles, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Je serais tenter de répondre non, mais je sens que ce ne serait pas la bonne réponse... » Répondit-il d'un ton presque provocateur. C'était plus fort que lui, si un inconnu venait presque l'agresser sans qu'il voit pour quelle raison, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se montrerait commode avec cette personne. L'homme esquissa un sourire mais n'avait franchement pas l'air amusé, loin de là.

« Tu es dans la même école que ma fille, Allison Argent.

\- Ho. » Hoho, même. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû jouer la provocation avec un chasseur, tiens.

« Je suis venu personnellement te conseiller de te tenir tranquille, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait traverser votre tête... » Surtout celle de Stiles, c'était certain.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, il avait bien compris que le "votre", voulait dire loup-garou, que ce qui pouvait traverser leur tête pouvait soit être des pensées soit certainement une balle, mais il n'aimait pas trop se faire menacer alors qu'il n'avait rien fais. Ni rien à se reprocher. Il s'avança d'un pas vers le chasseur.

« Charité bien ordonné commence par soi-même, vous connaissez ? Parce que vous êtes franchement gonflé de venir me menacer, ce n'est pas moi qui m'amuse à mettre le feu à une maison, tuant une famille entière et des innocents !

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? » Stiles fut surpris, et en observant le visage de Chris, il comprit.

« Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Génial, ça vient proférer des menaces et ce n'est même pas au courant des crimes de sa propre famille ! Un conseil, vous devriez questionner Kate, moi de mon coté, je m'occupe de Peter. Parce que croyez bien que si je n'étais pas là, il aurait déjà toute une meute, et serait en train de faire un plan pour massacrer toute votre famille ! »

Chris plissa les yeux en l'observant, l'air perplexe et se demandant s'il mentait ou non. Pas à propos de Peter, ça, il se doutait que c'était vrai. Sans rien ajouté, il partit finalement, au grand soulagement du plus jeune qui commençait à se demander s'il allait s'en sortir indemne.


	6. Chapitre VI

Chris s'énervait, tout en gardant son calme. Il réfléchissait à toute cette histoire, et plus il réfléchissait, plus il s'énervait, plus il s'énervait, plus il y pensait. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il trancha net la tête d'un poisson tout frais qui n'avait guère de lueur de vie dans le regard depuis belle lurette. C'est à cet instant que Kate entra dans la cuisine avec son sourire habituel sur les lèvres.

« Mais qu'a fait ce poisson pour mériter pareil traitement ?

\- Et les Hale, alors ? »

Contrairement à elle, Christopher était de mauvaise humeur, surtout s'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche d'un adolescent loup-garou ce qui s'est vraiment passé il y a 10 ans. Il l'avait assez mauvaise, ce qui était compréhensible. Il fixa sa petite sœur qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il entendait par-là.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec l'incendie d'il y a dix ans ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend te demander ça ?!

\- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que les Hale ont l'air de croire. Alors peux-tu me promettre, que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça ? »

Le plus âgé s'était approché d'elle et la fixait intensément pour décrypter le moindre signe de mensonge, quand il faisait ça, ça devenait impossible pour la blonde de mentir à son grand frère. Elle déglutit et bredouilla.

« De toute façon, c'était des loup-garous, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient... »

\- Ho, c'est pas vrai... » Soupira Chris. « Non mais tu réalises ? Il y avait des innocents dans cette maison ! Tu as violé le code ! Et puis... Maintenant Peter est sortis du comas. »

Kate ouvrit de grands yeux, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il se réveille après 10 ans ! Et elle espérait bien qu'il y reste.

« Pas lui ! Tout mais pas lui ! C'est le pire des Hale !

\- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant d'aller mettre le feu à toute une famille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Pour une fois que des loup-garou se tenaient tranquille... En tout cas, ne fais plus rien. Quitte la ville, même. Je me charge du reste.

\- Mais Chris...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu en as assez fais comme ça. »

La blonde avait la parfaite expression d'une adolescente se faisant disputer pour une bêtise et n'ajouta rien avant de partir à l'étage. Normalement, ce sont les femmes qui décident dans cette famille, mais la femme de Chris étant morte il y a quelques années... Il avait pris les choses en mains. Et oui, dans un monde de « et si », sa femme était morte, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, ni par qui, on savait juste que c'était sans doute le travail d'un loup-garou, ils étaient toujours à sa recherche mais avaient perdus sa trace. Le seul indice qu'ils leur restaient, c'est une meute d'Alpha, s'approchant dangereusement de Beacon Hills.

Dimanche matin, la nuit était passé, bien qu'étrange du côté de Stiles, il avait mal dormis, tout du long réveillé par des rêves qui le rendaient assez mal à l'aise. Bien loin des rêves d'adolescent normaux qu'il préférerait avoir. Alors, pour une fois, il s'était levé assez tôt, trop tôt pour un dimanche, et était partis dans la forêt pour s'asseoir sur un bout de rocher qu'il connaissait bien. Il aimait méditer là, seul, il s'y sentait étrangement calme.

Il s'assit là et ferma les yeux pour essayer de ressentir son environnement, tout autour de lui. Ainsi que les menaces. Peter lui avait dis que les ennuis ne devaient pas être loin, et ça l'inquiétait, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Parce que l'esprit de Stiles ne cessait jamais de réfléchir de plus en plus vite et vous ne voulez pas savoir tous les scénarios qu'il s'est fais dans la tête. Ho que non. Il voulait ressentir les menaces, même au-delà de la forêt, au-delà de Beacon Hills, tout en sachant que c'était impossible... Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Tellement concentré, imaginez le bond qu'il a fait quand quelqu'un lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

« YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Il s'était mis à hurler en se retournant et croisant le regard toujours aussi charmant d'un certain professeur de lettre, lui-même avait reculé d'un pas sous la surprise d'un tel cri. Alors ? Il est où celui qui a vécu parmi les loup-garou ? Même pas capable d'entendre un humain arriver. Fallait bien avouer que niveau discrétion, Derek avait un niveau bien plus élevé que celui de Stiles.

« ça va pas de faire des frayeurs pareilles ? Vous voulez faire mourir votre élève d'une crise cardiaque, c'est ça ? Avouez ! » L'humain haussa doucement les épaules.

« Je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi. J'allais dire au petit chaperon rouge de ne pas rester seul ici, vu qu'il y a déjà eu un meurtre.

\- Le petit chaperon... » Il fallut peut-être un peu plus de temps que nécessaire à Stiles de réaliser qu'il avait mis le sweat à capuche rouge que lui avait offert son oncle.

« C'est pas un chaperon, c'est un sweat !

\- Rouge. Et je ne serais pas étonné de te voir te faire croquer pour un loup.

\- Tous les loups que j'ai croisé font moins peur que vous... » Bredouilla-t-il.

Mais le jeune homme se demandait surtout ce que Derek entendait par-là. Il le verrait bien se faire croquer par un loup ? Ça voulait dire quoi ? Qu'il avait l'air appétissant ? Peut-être qu'il le trouvait à croquer... Il le fixa alors que Derek remettait ses écouteurs pour sans doute continuer son jogging matinal. Il était vraiment sportif. Sportif et littéraire. Stiles se leva finalement pour venir prés de lui.

« Vous me raccompagnez chez moi ?

\- Hm. »

Il prit ça pour un oui. Le non-loup ne voulant certainement pas confier qu'il s'inquiétait pour le non-humain, en même temps, il ne savait pas qu'il était non-humain. Stiles, étant ce qu'il était, se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Derek ou de Scott en apprenant ça. Scott aurait sans doute peur de lui. Derek dirait qu'il avait bien fais de se montrer soupçonneux et froid avec lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que les choses changent...

« ça va mieux ? » C'était Derek qui venait de parler et Stiles le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de comprendre de quoi il était question. Si c'était simplement, ça va, il aurait compris mais là... Mieux ? Mieux que quand ? C'est là qu'il se rappela qu'il l'avait fait pleurer quelques jours avant, il sourit alors doucement.

« Mieux, oui... ça aide, de se trouver des amis au lycée, surtout, sinon je crois que j'irais moins bien. C'est sûr, y'a mon oncle à la maison, mais il est tellement calme que quelquefois je me demande s'il est vraiment là, enfin bon, ça doit pas vous intéresser, mais c'est gentil de demander... »

Aucune réponse de la part de l'autre, et le silence, ça gêne Stiles. Parce qu'il a besoin de parler. Encore plus quand celui à ses côtés le met vraiment mal à l'aise !

« - Alors comme ça, Isaac vous a prêté un livre ? Vous êtes vraiment un littéraire en fait, c'est plutôt étonnant parce que vous avez un physique d'athlète, souvent l'un ne va pas avec l'autre, même si c'est pas difficile d'avoir un corps d'athlète comparé à mon corps de crevette. Vous savez pourquoi il vous l'a offert ? On me l'a pas dis, je sais juste que c'est pas pour vous faire des avances vu qu'Isaac sort déjà avec Allison. »

Nouveau silence. Visiblement, le plus grand n'était pas beaucoup disposé à parler, comme d'habitude, en fait. Mais il ne disait pas non plus à Stiles de se taire. Du coup, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser...

« Tu ne devrais pas te balader seul dans la forêt. »

Finit-il par lui dire, ce qui troubla encore plus Stiles, qui sentait une réelle inquiétude venant de Derek. Il devait avoir eu la même inquiétude en entendant parler du fait qu'Isaac se faisait battre par son père, d'ailleurs. En souriant, le Hale réalisait que derrière son air effrayant, son professeur était bien trop gentil. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait en se préoccupant du plus jeune.

« La prochaine fois, je vous demanderais de m'accompagner, alors ? »

Répondit-il avec un sourire mutin alors qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il était arrivé à bon port. Il laissa ensuite le Stilinski, resté perplexe face à ses mots, une fois Stiles partit, il secoua doucement la tête en soupirant. Entre Stiles, Scott et Isaac, il n'était vraiment pas aidé...

Le Hale entra comme une tornade dans l'appartement, et se mit à gueuler pour trouver son oncle, oui, au lieu d'utiliser sa super ouïe, c'était tellement mieux...

« PEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEER » Il entendit le bruit d'un truc qui tombe, suivis d'un « aie » venant de la chambre de Peter. Un grand sourire fier apparut sur son visage.

Peu de temps après, la tête de l'oncle émergea de la chambre en soupirant, torse nu mais avec un bas de pyjama, ce que Stiles trouvait insensé. On met le pyjama intégrale ou on en met pas du tout, mais pas la moitié !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

\- Pourquoi encore ? J'ai « encore » rien fait, j'ai le droit de vouloir dire bonjour à mon oncle de bon matin, non ?

\- Pas si tu m'as réveillé juste pour ça...

\- Et bien non, je ne t'ai pas réveillé juste pour ça, mais franchement, tu ne devrais pas dormir aussi tard, même un dimanche, tu vas finir par avoir une vie de vieux pépé pantoufle !

\- Il est à peine 8h, Stiles... Dimanche dernier, tu ne t'es pas levé avant 14h. Et je serais un peu plus actif si tu me laissais faire ce que je veux.

\- Tu peux pas être juste content de retrouver ton neveu au réveil ?

\- Ho si... Je saute de joie, intérieurement. Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

\- Demain, je peux amener Scott ? Tu sais l'ami dont je t'ai parlé...

\- Si tu veux...

\- Tu me promets de ni lui faire peur, ni le menacer, ni le mordre, ni le griffer, ni le tuer, ni toucher à son intégrité physique ?

\- Hm, ça dépend... Je peux croiser les doigts ?

\- Peter, s'il te plait...

\- Je suis pas aussi désespéré pour m'en prendre à un adolescent. Je suis sûr qu'il a encore ses dents de lait.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Je promets, et c'est bien parce que c'est toi... »

Pour tout remerciement, Stiles vint lui embrasser la joue avant de partir à la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner à son oncle qui se laissait déjà aller contre le canapé. Il savait que quand son neveu aurait terminé, ce serait comme si une tornade était passé par là. Mais l'intention était là, et vu qu'il continuait d'être gentil avec lui malgré ce qu'il avait fais... Comment pourrait-il se mettre en colère contre lui ?


	7. Chapitre VII

« Lahey ! » Grogna une voix reconnaissable entre mille dans le couloir. Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers lui et eut un sourire.

« Dans mon bureau, tout de suite. »

Même si officiellement, ce n'était pas son bureau, mais une salle de cours comme il y en avait tout le long du couloir. Mais est-ce qu'Isaac allait le reprendre ? Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas dans ses projets de mettre le professeur de mauvaise humeur. Détendu, bien trop détendu pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire grogner dessus par Derek Stilinski, il vint sagement prendre place au bureau improvisé du professeur de lettre, qui n'était même pas son professeur. Celui-ci ferma la porte avant de s'asseoir face à lui, le regardant de façon très suspicieuse. Un peu comme le regard du caméléon dans Raiponce. Ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire le blondinet.

« Bonjour Derek, moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir !

\- Explique-moi, pourquoi ce livre ? » Lui répondit le ténébreux en posant le dit livre devant lui.

« Pour te remercier de ce que tu as fais, il y a quelques années de ça ? »

Mr Ronchon paraissait perplexe, il avait de quoi, le remercier après tout ce temps, alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'Isaac était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé... Il garda le silence, ce que le blond prit pour une incitation à continuer.

« J'étais un peu timide à l'époque, alors je n'ai pas osé aller te voir, et puis après tu es partis à l'université... Quand j'en ai parlé à Scott, il m'a donné une liste de livres rares que tu cherchais. Il se trouve que, par un heureux hasard, j'avais un des livres fourrés avec d'autres, au fond de ma cave... C'est étrange qu'un simple voisin ait cette liste, non ? » Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur le visage d'Isaac alors que le visage de Derek, dubitatif jusque là, se durcit. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je lui ai donné au cas où. Tu dois bien savoir comme il aime rendre service.

\- Oui, je sais ça... En tout cas, j'aimerais bien qu'on devienne amis, Derek. »

Déclara-t-il simplement. Le plus âgé, ne répondit rien, ne le fusilla pas du regard, ne grogna pas, il se contentait de le fixer. Jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac s'en aille en lui lançant un dernier sourire, ce qui le fit finalement soupirer. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse vouloir être son ami. Ce n'était déjà pas son genre d'avoir des amis, il l'était avec Scott parce que ça s'était fais comme ça, mais il n'imaginait pas avoir d'autres relations, ça ferait trop à gérer pour lui...

La matinée se passa, un peu plus tard, Scott et Stiles avaient cours avec Mr Grincheux et Scott s'amusait à les observer tout deux, bien loin d'écouter attentivement le cours, Derek lui avait raconté plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait trouvé Stiles, seul en forêt, que ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de suspect, et qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui. La mauvaise foi, vous connaissez ? Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, avant de tomber sur Stiles, Derek aussi était seul en forêt... Et puis, il ne lui jetait plus les regards mauvais du début, bon, il n'était, certes, toujours pas accueillant, mais son meilleur ami voyait clairement qu'il s'intéressait à Stiles, pas seulement à ce qu'il pouvait cacher, mais l'ensemble de l'adolescent. Pareil pour Stiles, s'il était un peu craintif au départ, maintenant il était complètement à l'aise avec son professeur-ours-mal-léché. Comme s'il l'avait apprivoisé. Il se demandait même si c'était la peine de s'en mêler.

À la pause de midi, Scott dû rattraper Stiles à travers le couloir, parce que celui-ci fonçait pour être dans les premiers vu qu'il avait faim. Il se fit tirer en arrière par le brun qui avait réussi à choper son sweat.

« Attends !

\- Mais quoi ? Je suis pressé, moi ! »

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils tout en regardant Scott, puis suivi son regard, sur leur table qui était déjà prise d'assaut par Isaac et Allison. Lydia et Jackson n'allaient certainement pas tarder à arriver.

« J'ai pris des sandwichs, on va manger dehors ?

\- Ouais, t'as raison, laissons-les entre couple, tiens. » Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de manger avec Allison. Ni Jackson.

« T'es prévoyant comme mec, mais t'as pris à quoi ? Ça tombe j'aime pas, voir même je suis allergique... » Bon, ok, à moins que le sandwich soit à l'aconit tue-loup, peu de chance qu'il fasse une réaction à quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai pris au poulet.

\- Mon préféré ! Comment t'as su ? » Scott haussa les épaules.

« Les renards, ça aime le poulet, je crois. » Stiles parut surpris, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui sortait une réponse pareil, à part quand c'était lui, bien sûr..

« Je suis pas un renard, tu sais...

\- Je sais que t'es pas un renard. Mais quand tu as ton petit sourire mutin, tu y ressembles.

\- N'importe quoi, je ressemble pas à un renard... » Ronchonna Stiles, trouvant Scott étrange de penser cela.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans les gradins face au terrain de crosse, où personne ne s'entraînait, assit sur les gradins, par contre, se trouvait une jeune fille blonde, mangeant seule.

« Qui c'est, elle ?

\- Erica, je ne savais pas qu'elle mangeait ici... »

Et avant que Stiles puisse enchaîner sur d'autres questions, Scott était déjà partis la rejoindre, tout souriant.

« Salut Erica ! » Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Si t'es venu pour te foutre de moi, toi aussi, tu peux passer ton chemin.

\- Je t'avouerais que c'est pas mon passe-temps favoris de me moquer des gens. Et lui, c'est Stiles, et il est même pas au courant de l'histoire. »

Lui répondit-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle les observa alors tour à tour, l'air méfiante, et sweat rouge commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas entouré de gens méfiant, en fait.

« Au courant de quelle histoire ?

\- Rien d'important. Alors, Erica, tu restes toujours seule ici, le midi ? » Demanda-t-il tout en donnant son sandwich à Stiles. Elle haussa les épaules, l'air plus détendu, déjà.

« Vu que plus personne ne veut rester avec moi, oui.

\- Bas si tu veux bien de nous, on dit pas non, pas vrai Stiles ?

\- Hein ? Ha heu... Je dirais bien que je sais pas, mais je crois que la bonne réponse c'est oui, c'est ça ?

\- Tu es toujours comme ça ?

\- Non, il n'est pas toujours aussi calme.

\- Hé ! Ça va, c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis, ni même quelqu'un qui écoute mes bêtises de toute façon, ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus si j'ai beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser !

\- Donc, il est toujours comme ça... » Soupira-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître amusée, c'est sûr que ça changeait de la solitude.

« Et Isaac ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? » Questionna-t-elle finalement.

« Hé non, notre bon vieux Isaac nous a laissé tombé pour une fille. Qui traîne avec Lydia, et forcément...

\- Jackson. Dur. Je compatis avec vous.

\- Vous croyez que je plais aux gars ? » Demanda Stiles tout naturellement en observant son sandwich, comme si la réponse allait être écrite dessus. Les deux le fixèrent très bizarrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève les yeux sur eux.

« Bah quoi ?

\- Tu vois, faut au moins être deux pour gérer un truc pareil...

\- Mais attendez, c'est super important de savoir ça ! Imagine qu'un homme me saute dessus, je suis pas du tout préparé mentalement !

\- À mon avis, il aura déjà pris la fuite en t'entendant parler. » Rigola doucement la blonde.

C'est ainsi qu'un nouveau trio de « nul » s'était créé au lycée de Beacon Hills, et il était bien plus amusant que les autres groupes qu'on pouvait trouver. Même le blond commençait à regretter son choix en voyant que ses deux amis ne se joignaient pas à eux.

Peu de temps après, plus loin de là, un voiture se garait, encore, devant l'ancienne demeure des Hale, à croire que ça allait devenir une habitude. Quand Peter sortit, il espérait presque que ce soit encore le crétin d'avant-hier. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant Chris Argent, et sortit déjà les griffes.

« Depuis le temps, tu es devenu suicidaire, Chris ? »

Le chasseur soupira en avançant de quelques pas vers le loup-garou, les mains en l'air.

« Je ne suis pas armé. Je dois te parler, c'est important. »

Le Hale était méfiant, il fixait Christopher et se demandait ce qui le retenait d'en faire du hachis pour loup-garou. Mais il savait que l'homme disait la vérité, il le connaissait même assez pour savoir que c'était quelqu'un de droit et honnête. Un chasseur, certes, mais avec des valeurs qu'il avait toujours apprécié, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré. Il soupira et rentra les griffes avant de retourner dans la maison, laissant la porte grande ouverte comme invitation à entrer. Ce que fit donc l'humain, trouvant Peter déjà installé dans son grand fauteuil, qui était vraiment dans un état déplorable.

« Ne m'en veux pas, mais je n'ai rien à te proposer... » Souffla-t-il, attendant que Chris s'explique sur sa venue. Celui-ci, prit place dans le canapé et observa le loup-garou.

« Je veux que tu saches que je n'étais pas au courant que c'était ma sœur qui avait organisé l'incendie, il y a 10 ans... On a beau être frère et sœur, tu sais que je n'aurais jamais laissé faire ça. Kate n'a jamais apprécié la façon dont tu me traitais alors que tu étais un loup-garou. Pour elle, tu étais un prédateur et tu méritais juste la mort. Parce que c'est ce que nous avait appris notre père...

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien, Chris.

\- Laisse-moi terminé. Je sais que tu dois haïr ma famille, les chasseurs, et Kate en particulier, et j'aurais peut-être été à sa place, si je ne t'avais pas connu, si... Je n'avais pas vu ton coté humain, à l'époque. »

L'oncle de Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi pouvait bien faire référence Chris, le petit Chris qu'il avait brutalisé pendant ses années de Lycée, qui avait bien changé à présent. Le Hale se souvenait parfaitement de l'époque dont il parlait, pourtant. Il allait au lycée, il était populaire et charmeur. Chris était sa petite tête de turc, parce qu'il savait que c'était un chasseur, et il ne s'était jamais rebellé, même s'il assassinait Peter du regard, ce qui ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé, au contraire. Il aimait jouer avec le feu, mais à présent que le feu avait consumé sa maison et sa famille, beaucoup moins.

« Comment as-tu su que je me trouverais ici ?

\- Parce que je te connais...

\- Je suis juste venu une dernière fois, elle va être démoli pour être reconstruite à neuf.

\- Ça va prendre du temps... C'est toi qui a tué Laura ? » Un lourd silence s'en suivit et Chris comprit que oui, et que c'était un sujet sensible à éviter à l'avenir.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai promis à quelqu'un de ne tuer et ne mordre personne. Mais si jamais elle vient se balader trop prés de chez moi, je ne pense pas que tu la retrouvera, Chris.

\- C'est compris, Peter. Prends bien soin de ton neveu. Tu as dû le sentir, ce danger qui approche... »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et le chasseur partit comme il était venu, cependant plus soulagé. Il savait malgré tout que ce Hale-là était, au moins, un homme de parole, et que tant qu'il respecterait sa part du marché, il respecterait la sienne.

L'après-midi passa, et Stiles revint finalement chez lui, accompagné de Scott. Qui ne s'attendait sans doute pas à la suite des événements.

« Peeeeeteeeeer, on est làààààà ! » Peter arriva et haussa un sourcil en apercevant le brun, alors que l'autre paraissait complètement surpris. Bien qu'il aurait dû faire le lien, croiser un Hale sur la propriété d'un Hale...

« Tiens, tiens, un petit fouineur.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Lui et son ami avaient apparemment en tête de retrouver le corps de Laura sur notre propriété.

\- Son ami ? Isaac ?

\- Un certain Derek...

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami, c'est juste un voisin.

\- On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas mentir ? C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as le menton de travers. »

Scott parut outré de tels propos et regarda Stiles qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire cesser cette conversation, de toute évidence.

« Au moins, moi, je ne rabaisse pas les gens à propos de leur physique.

\- Je doute que tu rabaisses qui que ce soit sur quoi que ce soit, jeune homme. »

L'humain du trio, ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche en se disant que le plus âgé avait raison. Il l'avait bien eu, et Stiles le fixait.

« Pourquoi tu mens au sujet de Derek ? » Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est un secret d'état, je ne peux rien dire. Toi aussi, tu me caches des choses et je ne demande rien.

\- Un secret d'état ? Vraiment ?

\- Pas vraiment, on a décidé que c'était un secret.

\- Mais qui ça, on ?

\- C'est un secret. »

Stiles râla, en disant qu'il finirait par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, alors que Peter levait les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'au moins, ils formaient un bon duo... Même si Scott l'agaçait déjà.


	8. Chapitre VIII

Après Stiles, ce fut au tour de Peter de mal dormir, et pour cause, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à Chris et ce qu'il avait dis tout à l'heure. Il l'avait trouvé humain ? Enfin, il avait vu un côté humain en lui. Alors que s'il y avait bien une personne avec qui il ne l'avait pas été, c'était bien Christopher. Adolescent, Peter s'était vraiment laissé prendre au jeu du "je suis le plus populaire du lycée", même si au départ il devait juste passer inaperçu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait s'il était charmant et beau ? Sociable et qu'il se montrait gentil avec tout le monde ? Enfin, non, pas tout le monde. Pas quand un Argent est arrivé dans son lycée. Peter avait autant de sympathie pour les chasseurs que les chasseurs en avaient pour les loup-garous. Il n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à lui pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il le prenait de haut. Et petit-Chris ne bronchait pas, il n'était pas allé tout raconter à son père pour qu'il tue le méchant loup-garou qui s'en prenait à lui, non. Ce qui énervait encore plus Peter, en vérité, puisqu'il constatait que ce chasseur, celui qui tuait les siens normalement, était bien plus gentil et honnête que lui. ça avait donc empiré son caractère, et il était devenu tellement mauvais avec lui, qu'il commençait à culpabiliser. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas être gentil avec ce tueur de loup-garou. Enfin, il l'avait bien été à un moment donné, mais impossible pour Christopher de se souvenir de ce soir-là.

C'était à une fête, une soirée d'il-ne-savait-plus-qui-et-il-s-en-fichait, où il avait retrouvé Christopher complètement bourré sur un sofa, à la limite de l'inconscience, pourtant il était presque sûr que s'il l'avait laissé, il aurait continué à boire. ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et même si le loup-garou ne l'admettrait jamais, il s'était peut-être un peu inquiété pour lui. Il avait fais attention à ce que personne ne le remarque en le prenant avec lui pour quitter les lieux, et Chris s'était mis à divaguer dans ses bras.

"Peeeeeteeeer, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là rhooo, si t'es là, c'est que j'ai trop buuuu..." Le non-humain arqua un sourcil en l'entendant, définitivement, il préférait le Chris habituel. Oui, celui qu'il martyrisait, pas besoin d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie non plus. "T'es un grand méchant loup-garou, tu le sais ça ? Mais teeeellement coooool... Teeeeellement sexy... Pourquoi t'es toujours méchant avec moi ?" Finit-il sur une petite moue.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, c'était du grand n'importe quoi, et vraiment, il faudrait que les gens arrêtent de picoler, ça leur faisait dire des âneries. L'instant d'après, le chasseur s'était finalement endormi contre son torse, ce qui avait eu au moins le mérite de le faire taire, ce qui n'était pas rien. Il l'avait ramené chez lui, en passant par la fenêtre, bien sûr, parce qu'il n'allait pas sonner à la porte d'un Argent non plus, il ne faut pas rêver. Et le lendemain matin, Chris s'était réveillé avec une magnifique gueule de bois, et ne devait pas se rappeler grand chose de la soirée, encore moins de Peter et comment il était rentré chez lui. Bref, même en y réfléchissant toute la nuit, il ne voyait pas où Christopher avait pu voir de l'humanité en lui. Vraiment.

"Scott !" Avait crié un certain homme, et l'autre n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à l'entendre vu que sa fenêtre était en face de la sienne.

"Oui, Derek ?" Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la dite fenêtre.

"Pourquoi t'as donné une liste de livre que je voulais à Isaac ? Il se doute de quelque chose, maintenant !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, il se doute de quelque chose depuis que tu es venu en prétextant vouloir... De la vaseline, voilà. J'aurais pu payer pour voir la tête qu'il a fais à ce moment-là.

\- La vaseline sert à beaucoup de choses." Grommela l'autre.

"Disons que tu n'avais la pas l'air de souffrir de quoi que ce soit, donc forcément...

\- Oui, bon, ça va ! Il veut être mon ami, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi ?" Scott haussa les épaules.

"Laisse-le être ton ami, si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu es vraiment d'une grande aide, vraiment ! La prochaine fois que je te demande conseil, rappelle-moi que tu es aussi utile qu'un porte de prison !"

Sur ce, Derek referma la fenêtre en la claquant. Laissant un Scott un peu pantois qui ne comprenait pas... Il connaissait "aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison" mais utile ? C'est utile, ça sert à ce que les prisonniers ne se sauvent pas ! Donc, Scott était utile, il ne voyait que ça. Il haussa simplement à nouveau les épaules et partit se coucher, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre Derek de toute façon.

Le lendemain se passa comme les autres jours, Isaac arriva, il passa au bureau de Derek pour le saluer avant de reprendre sa route, sous le regard perplexe de celui-ci, qui lui avait tout de même répondu. Stiles, de son côté, avait un autre soucis. Jackson était arrivé, pour apparemment lui parler personnellement, ou alors à lui et Scott.

"Alors comme ça, on traîne avec la petite pisseuse ?" Fit-il avec un sourire mesquin. Stiles ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais il avait une grande envie de lui enlever son sourire.

"Il n'a pas dû voir la vidéo, après tout c'est un nouveau !" Répondit une voix derrière, sans qu'on sache d'où elle venait. L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi ils parlaient.

"Mais c'est vrai ! Attends, tu vas voir." Jackson pianota quelques instants sur son téléphone et lui montra une vidéo. On pouvait voir Erica faisant une crise d'épilepsie, et visiblement, au lieu de penser à intervenir, les élèves autour s'étaient amusé à la filmer, surtout quand elle se pissa dessus. c'en était trop pour lui. Stiles fit tomber le portable de Jackson par terre et l'écrasa. Vu le bruit qu'à fait le portable, impossible pour lui d'avoir survécu. D'abord surpris, le capitaine regarda d'abord le cadavre à terre avant de se jeter sur Stiles, enfin, de tenter plutôt. Parce qu'un bras l'empêchait d'accéder à sa victime.

"Laisse-le.

\- Casse-toi, McCall !

\- Laisse-le. Ou je parle de ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Isaac à tout le monde."

Jackson afficha une expression de surprise et blêmit à vue d'œil. Il pesta en récupérant son téléphone et partit sans rien ajouter. Il avait perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre ! Stiles l'avait échappé belle, il s'était vu repousser Jackson et montrer à tout le monde l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, ça n'aurait pas été joli à voir... Scott venait de sauver sa couverture. Il regarda celui-ci.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et Isaac ?" Son ami haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, dont ils ne veulent pas parler et que personne ne doit savoir."

Scott disait la vérité, il avait bluffé, comme un maître, en plus ! Stiles était épaté, surtout en connaissant déjà le don pour le mensonge de celui-ci. Comme quoi, quand il voulait vraiment...

"Et tu ne cherches jamais à savoir ?

\- Ils doivent avoir de bonnes raisons de le cacher, s'ils ne veulent pas m'en parler, alors ça les regarde eux, pas moi.

\- Je serais trop curieux à ta place ! D'ailleurs, il y a quoi entre toi et Derek ? Vous êtes amis, hein ? Ou plus que ça ? Ne me dis pas que vous êtes amants et c'est pour ça que vous devez garder votre relation secrète..." Apparemment pas, vu la façon dont Scott avait éclaté de rire. Il lui sourit finalement, taquin et ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles.

"T'inquiète pas, tu sauras bientôt à mon avis." Puis il prit la direction de la salle des cours en laissant encore Stiles dans le flou, celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, tout en se disant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre l'affection que Scott avait pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du couloir, une scène tout à fait différente.

"Désolé, mais finalement, je ne peux vraiment pas rester avec toi." Déclara le blondinet.

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?" Demanda la brunette sans comprendre.

"C'est pas toi... C'est moi. J'ai pas envie de perdre mes amis. Et puis, j'ai déjà des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est vraiment pas sympa pour toi."

Allison parut presque outrée, c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait avec un garçon, et ça n'avait vraiment pas duré longtemps... Elle soupira et partit finalement sans rien ajouté devant l'air de cocker d'Isaac.

Scott, Stiles et Isaac furent content de retrouver leur table à midi, accompagné à présent d'Erica qui s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec ces trois-là. Jackson, Lydia et Allison avaient retrouvés leur place eux aussi, à la table des populaires, même si Jackson passa l'heure du déjeuner à jeter un regard noir à Isaac. Celui-ci l'ignora tout bonnement, ce qui l'agaça encore plus.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, une fois que tout le monde étaient partis qu'Isaac le rejoignit dans les vestiaires pour homme, ayant vérifié qu'il ne restait plus que lui et Jackson.

"Alors ? Tu voulais me parler ?" L'autre le plaqua contre un des casier, l'air vraiment pas content.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à McCall ?" Isaac ne comprit pas.

"à quel sujet ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, à propos de ce sujet !

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'en aurais parlé à quelqu'un ? Je ne lui ai rien dis.

\- J'espère pour toi. Si jamais j'en entends parler, je te jure que...

\- Que quoi ? Que t'agiras encore plus comme un petit con que maintenant ?" Le plus grand repoussa l'autre, avec force. "Tu devrais prendre conscience que ce qui s'est passé, c'est la réalité." C'est sur ces mots que le blondinet partit, plantant le capitaine là, qui donna un violent coup de pied dans un casier pour passer sa colère.

Pendant ce temps, chez McCall qui ne se doutait pas du tout de l'étendue de la discussion qui se déroulait dans son lycée, il y avait un Stiles. Qui observait un certain professeur corrigeant des copies. En boxer.

"C'est pas de l'atteinte à la pudeur, ça ?

\- Pas quand on est seul dans sa chambre. Par contre, ce que tu fais, c'est du voyeurisme.

\- Rhooo ça va, il est juste en boxer !" Scott tourna les yeux au ciel tout en esquissant un petit sourire. Il commençait à cumuler l'exaspération et l'amusement avec son nouvel ami.

"Scoooott espèce de crétin !" Fit une voix dehors, pas trop loin d'eux. Le nommé sourit de plus belle mais ne quitta pas sa place, en train de consulter un livre.

"Tu peux répondre, s'il te plait ?" Stiles fronça les sourcils mais ouvrit la fenêtre pour découvrir Derek, toujours en boxer, penché à sa fenêtre.

"Je peux prendre un message ?" Demanda-t-il simplement. Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre.

"Oui, tu peux engueuler ton pote et lui qu'il est débile de faire des erreurs pareilles dans ses copies !

\- D'accord, je transmettrais. Et moi, vous m'avez corrigé ?

\- Oui, tu as une note excellente, tu devrais donner des cours à mon abruti de voisin !"

Le non-humain rigola, alors que Scott ne réagit même pas, continuant ce qu'il faisait, trop habitué aux mots d'amour de Derek. Il les laissa discuter et faire connaissance, parce que oui, Derek s'était réellement mis à discuter avec Stiles. Il y a un début à tout.


	9. Chapitre IX

Le matin se levait sur Beacon Hills, tout le monde se préparait pour aller travailler, ou en cours, mais il y avait un jeune homme plus préoccupé ce matin-là que les autres matins, et si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir par être en retard en cours. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être en retard au cours de grincheux ! Surtout maintenant qu'il y avait une espèce d'entente entre eux, un petit quelque chose de cordiale qui n'était pas désagréable. C'est ainsi que quand Derek passa dans le coin, il vit la jeep, le capot ouvert, et seul le bas du corps de Stiles qui en sortait. Autant dire qu'il avait une belle vue sur son petit postérieur. Il s'arrêta non loin et baissa sa vitre.

"Un Problème ?" Le plus jeune se redressa, surpris d'entendre la voix de son professeur qu'il regarda l'instant d'après avant de sourire.

"Petit problème de voiture, oui !" L'autre se gara et sortit de la camaro pour venir voir la bête de plus prés. Et quand je parle de la bête, c'est bien la jeep. Il soupira en voyant tout le scotch qu'avait mis Stiles pour réparer la plupart des dégâts.

"Pour information, la scotch ne répare rien... Pourquoi tu ne l'emmènes pas au garage ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'un inconnu tripote ma précieuse Jeep !" Répondit l'autre avec une petite moue. Derek soupira, mais ne se considérant pas comme un inconnu pour Stiles, il alla prendre sa caisse à outil dans le coffre de sa voiture pour jeter un œil à tout ça, sous le regard attentif de son élève qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder tout ce qu'il faisait.

"Prof, sportif et même mécanicien, y a t-il une chose que vous ne savez pas faire ?

\- Hmm.. Te faire taire ?" Oups. Touché.

"Alors, vous êtes quoi l'un pour l'autre, avec Scott ?

\- On est juste voisin." Ce fut au tour de Stiles de lever les yeux au ciel.

"évidemment, pas un pour racheter l'autre... " Il y eut un petit silence, qui aurait pu durer si Stiles n'était pas Stiles. "Au fait, j'ai bien réfléchis, et c'est pas possible que je me fasse mordre par un loup, vu que ça fait des années qu'il n'y en a plus dans la région !

\- Je sais. Ce qui est le plus étrange c'est qu'on a retrouvé des poils de loup sur le corps de ta sœur." Re-oups. Il avait oublié qu'il parlait au fils du shériff, tiens. Pour une fois n'aurait-il pas pu se taire ?

"Ha bon ? Je ne savais pas... C'est mon oncle qui se tient au courant de l'enquête, moi je préférerais oublier..." Stiles se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que c'était son oncle loup-garou qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Derek soupira, il avait toujours des soupçons sur le jeune homme mais n'aimait pas le voir mal, il se contenta de lui donner une petite tape dans l'épaule.

"Pas le temps de réparer, grimpe dans ma voiture, je te reconduirais après les cours et j'arrangerais ça."

Le sourire de Stiles fut tellement grand qu'on se demandait s'il n'allait pas faire le tour de sa tête. Oui, non, peut-être pas. En tout cas, il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois pour qu'il ferme sa jeep et saute dans la voiture de Derek qui le trouvait, peut-être un peu, un tout petit peu amusant. Il prit place au volant et déclara finalement.

"Tu peux me tutoyer en dehors des cours, je suis pas si vieux..." était-ce l'impression de Stiles que Derek se rapprochait peu à peu de lui ? Si c'était le cas, il n'était vraiment pas contre...

Mais quelle fut la tête des autres élèves quand ils virent Derek, le beau professeur grognon et mystérieux, et Stiles, l'élève insolent qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, descendre de la même voiture. ça allait faire le tour du lycée en un temps record. Scott ne parut pas surpris. Isaac un peu plus mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de saluer Derek.

"Tu sais jouer à la Crosse ?" Demanda un peu plus tard Danny à Stiles.

"Heu... non...

\- Tu devrais quand même tenter ta chance, on cherche des joueurs !" Lui avait-il dit avec une tape sur l'épaule.

"Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Jackson n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer.

\- Jackson n'aime pas beaucoup de monde, je sais de quoi je parle, je suis son meilleur ami !" Et pendant que Stiles réalisait que le meilleur ami de Jackson était gay, Danny fut pris à part par Scott qui voulait lui parler seul à seul.

"Je peux te demander un service ?" Danny haussa un sourcil, il appréciait Scott, mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé un seul service, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu demander un service à quelqu'un de toute façon.

"ça dépend le genre de service...

\- Le genre de service que je ne peux demander qu'à toi." Il n'avait même pas sûr lui-même de ce qu'il voulait demander. Il jeta un regard à Stiles qui était parti en plein monologue avec Isaac qui essayait de comprendre. "J'aimerais que tu donnes des conseils sur les relations entre homme à Stiles." Danny fut réellement surpris.

"Il est gay ?

\- Pas vraiment... Enfin, je sais pas trop, mais je suis presque persuadé qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux d'un mec. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, ça satisfera sa curiosité sur le sujet.

\- Le mec en question, c'est pas toi ?" Scott rigola.

"Non, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Je t'ai toujours connu célibataire, pourtant tu es plutôt pas mal, alors c'est quoi qui te branche mis à part caser tes potes ?" Scott haussa nonchalamment les épaules, l'air un peu mal à l'aise avec le sujet.

"Je te tiendrais au courant quand je le saurais, d'accord ?" Danny acquiesça avec un petit sourire et jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil à Stiles qui n'avait toujours pas terminé face à un Isaac perdu.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ton ami, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi." Mccall lui sourit, reconnaissant, avant que tout deux reprennent des chemins différents.

Le temps passait. Le temps passait et Peter était décidé à aller voir Chris pour lui demander. Il lui demanderait ce qu'il avait pu voir d'humain chez lui. Il voulait savoir. Le problème c'est qu'une fois devant chez lui, il était hésitant. Et en proie à un sentiment étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait le don de l'agacer. Il fit donc demi-tour et ce sentiment le quitta. Il était donc satisfait que ce sentiment soit parti mais frustré de ne pas avoir fait, ce pourquoi il était sorti de chez lui.

Christopher, pendant ce temps, vaquait à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire s'occuper de ses armes, les entretenir pour qu'elles soient prêtes le moment venu, surtout si les Alphas s'approchaient de Beacon Hills. Il repensa à Peter, et se demanda s'il serait capable de s'occuper de lui si les circonstances l'exigeaient. Qu'aurait-il fais si celui-ci s'en était pris à sa famille sans qu'il ne soit au courant de toute cette histoire ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Il n'avait jamais voulu aucun mal à Peter, même si celui-ci aurait bien mérité une paire de claque de temps en temps histoire de le remettre à sa place, pour lui, Peter n'était pas un simple prédateur, comme les autres loup-garous. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui avait d'étrange cotés... Pour un loup-garou. La première fois qu'il s'en était rendu compte, c'était quand il l'avait surpris dans la serre du club de jardinage du lycée, posé dans un fauteuil, voulant visiblement être au calme, et plongé dans un bon vieux classique. Hamlet. Au point qu'il fallut un bon moment pour que Peter se rende compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans la pièce, pendant ce temps-là, Chris l'avait observé en silence, et au moment où le loup-garou avait redressé la tête pour chercher l'intrus, il avait pris la fuite. Pourquoi avait-il fais ça alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais observer Peter était devenu l'un de ses passe-temps, au lycée.

C'est ainsi que Peter ne parla pas à Chris. Par contre, Stiles était quand même partis tenter sa chance à la Crosse, le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il était doué. Il avait un peu de mal à repousser ses adversaires mais il était rapide, souple, et savait très bien profiter des faiblesses des autres. Autant dire que quand il avait passé Jackson sans problème, beaucoup avaient rigolé et le coach avait énoncé l'idée - en criant bien sûr - que si Jackson ne se reprenait pas, il y avait des chances pour que le nouveau prenne sa place. Deux bonnes nouvelles en une seule phrase, en somme. Isaac était arrivé en plein milieu de l'entrainement, pour rejoindre les autres dans les gradins.

"Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour jouer comme lui !" Avait-il déclaré avant de remarquer, avec une petite surprise, qu'Erica s'était endormis sur l'épaule de Scott. Il sourit alors.

"Vous faites un beau couple !" Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

"Est-ce qu'à un moment donné on va arrêter de me mettre en couple avec tout le monde ?

\- Hé, c'est pas notre faute si tu es gentil avec tout le monde, justement ! Pas facile de faire la différence avec ceux pour qui tu as vraiment des sentiments...

\- Mettez-vous dans la tête que je n'ai des sentiments pour personne, alors. Enfin si, mais amicaux, rien de plus.

\- Pour le moment seulement, ça peut changer à tout instant." Scott se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de sa vie sentimentale. Vie sentimentale qu'il n'avait même pas, en plus ! C'était un comble.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Stiles se retrouva à côté de Danny et ne tint pas plus d'une minute avant de commencer à lui parler.

"Dis, Danny, je peux te poser une question ?" Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le jeune homme sentait mal la dite question.

"Pose-la toujours, on verra si j'y réponds..." Autrement dis, je vais faire un effort parce que Scott m'a demandé un service. Et que du fait, il va m'en devoir un.

"Est-ce que je te plais ?" Danny fronça un peu les sourcils, sous l'incompréhension. Soit Stiles avait des vues sur lui, soit il voulait satisfaire sa curiosité, comme l'avait suggéré son ami.

"Est-ce que tu as envie de me plaire ?" Avait-il finalement répondu, même si ce n'était concrètement pas une réponse.

"Bah, peut-être pas à toi en particulier, mais c'est intéressant de savoir si je plais aux mecs ou pas, pas que j'ai l'intention de plaire à un mec, mais tu vois si j'apprenais que je plais à un mec, si je sais déjà que je plais aux hommes, ça sera déjà moins surprenant." La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Danny, c'est de se demander comment Scott arrivait à suivre et comprendre cet énergumène.

"Franchement, tu n'es pas mon genre, mais je pense que oui, tu peux plaire à un mec." Stiles esquissa un sourire, ce n'est pas exactement la réponse qu'il avait en tête mais ça lui convenait.

"Et c'est quoi, ton genre ?

\- Je réserve ça pour un autre jour, ça fait beaucoup d'informations pour une après-midi." Danny le gratifia finalement d'un clin d'œil avant de le laisser dans les vestiaires, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Finalement, ce serait peut-être plus facile d'aborder le sujet si le nouveau de l'équipe venait directement lui poser des questions. Il se demandait tout de même pour qui le jeune homme pouvait craquer, pas que ça l'intéresse particulièrement, mais ça le rendait un peu curieux.


End file.
